


Ashes To Ashes

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [48]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Cute Vision (Marvel), Dream Sex, Dreams, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Helpful Vision (Marvel), Hurt Vision (Marvel), Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Memories, POV Wanda Maximoff, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Endgame, Protective Vision (Marvel), Repressed Memories, Sad Ending, Sex, Sub Wanda Maximoff, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Unhappy Ending, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Vision (Marvel) Dies, Vision (Marvel) Lives, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, WandaVision Speculation Or Whatever You Call It, and then he dies again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: In a world where nothing bad happened ever, newlywed couple Wanda Maximoff and Vision enjoy their wedding night, after all, that’s what happens when two people who love each other very much find their happily ever after.Because. Nothing. Bad. Happened. Ever.EVER.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302323
Comments: 27
Kudos: 35





	Ashes To Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darthelwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/gifts).



> For Darthy, because I'm me.

//

_“Thus kindly I scatter.”_

_\- Summer Rose’s Gravestone, RWBY_

//

**_(We Are An Unusual Couple / And We’ll Just Call It Life / The End)_ **

//

“I can get the door, Viz.”

“Wanda-” Said Vision, what could only be described as a _very-serious look_ on his face, as he comedically attempted to juggle both her and the keys to their new house, failing on both accounts. “-it is tradition for the groom to carry his bride from the car and into the house, and by God’s grace I will accomplish this.”

“It’s literally a foot away from me! I can just reach over with the keys and unlock the door!” Wanda responded, an amused smile lacing her face. “Come on, there’s no one around to see it anyways! And it’s cold. I wanna go in soon, admire the night from the beauty of our bedroom window, not from out here. Especially in my _wedding dress!_ It’s lovely, but it was _not_ made for this weather, I tell you.”

“Just one second my lovely wife, I’ve almost...got it…” Vision grunted, the android fumbling just a bit more, before the familiar _clunk-chunk_ of the lock turning was heard. “Ah ha!” He said, kicking open the door with perhaps a bit more enthusiasm than was really necessary. “And here we are!” He added, as he--his arms full of Wanda, gently maneuvered her in such a manner that he could get her inside without bumping her head against the frame of the door, and then kicked it shut behind him. 

“Our new home, my love.”

“Oh, Viz, it’s beautiful!” Wanda exclaimed, her hands coming up to her mouth in shock at how lavish their home was. “I can hardly wait to experience all it has to offer!”

“Neither can I, my dear.” Vision said. “However, I feel that it’s a bit late to do so, and with that in mind, perhaps we might consider retiring to bed, so that we can experience our home with fresh, rested eyes?”

“You always did have a way with words, my love.” Wanda remarked, and with a comedic tint to her voice, she motioned with a hand like a commanding officer atop his horse. “To the bedroom!”

“As my lady commands.” Vision said, and with precise precision he carried her up the stairs and to the bedroom, taking his time as he did so, mostly to let Wanda take in the beauty of their house. Reaching the bedroom door, he made to open it, only for Wanda to reach out and do it for him.

“I didn’t see anything in the wedding rulebook about the newly-wed bride not being allowed to open her bedroom door!” Wanda clipped, smiling brightly, and Vision laughed a hearty laugh and carried her inside.

“You have a point there, my love.” He said, before gently dropping her onto the oh-so-comfy bed that they would now share together. “Now, shall we ah...consummate our marriage as our friends not-so subtly suggested we do?”

“Oh, you know it!” Wanda said. “Now of course the problem is that this wedding dress is ridiculously ornate…”

“Who said anything about taking it off?” Vision asked with a laugh. “It’s a lovely look on you, and as I can’t get enough of it, I propose that all we do is get the essentials off. Or moved to the side, if you think you can _play_ with your panties on and the skirt hiked up.”

“Hm...I can work with that!” Wanda said, grabbing Vision and pulling the android down for a kiss. “But only if you keep your suit on, you handsome stud you!”

“I think I can manage that, though we might need to do this first.” Vision declared, gently grasping Wanda and pulling her more towards the edge of the bed. “Can’t exactly do things the _traditional_ way if we’re gonna keep most of our clothes on. Simple physics and all that.”

“Tradition is overrated, Vis, after all, we are an unusual couple, aren’t we?” Wanda said, and Vision nodded, giving her a kiss on her neck and then gently pulling her just a bit over the bed, so that her legs dangled off of it, offering him the perfect leverage to fuck her...if it wasn’t for the fact that their clothes were still mostly on, anyways. This was something that was swiftly corrected, and so Vision removed his pants and overly-formal boxers, at least enough to give him proper fucking angles, and because Wanda hadn’t worn shorts under her wedding dress because there was no need to do that because if it ripped enough for people to see her pure-white panties then something had gone horribly wrong, he was able to carefully slide the midsection of her panties off to the left so that he could expose her pussy without having to take off the frankly sexy things. It took a bit more finangling, because the skirt was _long_ and wedding dresses were notoriously difficult to walk around in, but ultimately, the duo managed, with Vision holding Wanda’s legs, having spent a good second or two finangling about so he could align his cock with her pussy. 

“Don’t worry Wanda, I’ve got you.” He said, his voice soothing as he slid into his darling wife. His words were soft and caring as he hilted himself inside his newly-wed bride, knocking a moan out of Wanda. He took it slow, in no small part due to the fact that his pants were still kind of around his legs, and so his movement was restricted even if he wanted it to be a bit more. 

“You can take the pants off if you want, Vis. I can’t see ‘em at this angle anyways.” Wanda mused, and with a smirk, Vision phased right through the pants in question, the abandoned things falling to the floor a second later. “Much better.” 

“Oh, I agree. I can make love to you with all the enthusiasm I wanted to show you.” Vision said, leaning down to kiss Wanda, who sat up somewhat and psionically called a couple of pillows to her back to brace herself with. Vision nodded his approval, and then showed it more vividly when he gently caressed Wanda’s face with one hand, held the hand that a ring of his choosing sat upon with the other, and fucked her tenderly. “I love you so much, my darling wife.” He reiterated, nothing but pure love in his voice.

“And I love you, my dear husband.” Wanda said in return, kissing Vision, mewling as his cock worked her pussy with the masterful skill that only one who truly knew their paramour could manage. Her hands wandered up Vision’s frame, gently bunching parts of his previously-immaculate suit, little reminders that Wanda loved Vision as much as he loved her. Not that this was a fact they hadn’t impressed upon each other a few billion times, but this was a time where the little things spoke louder. The way that when Vision moved his hips, Wanda reciprocated when he finished, and the inverse. And the moans, oh, the moans! Vision’s soft, reassuring voice filled the air, mixing with Wanda’s lilting mewls. The rhythmic pulse of a couple making love filled the air, a beautiful melody just for them to enjoy, and enjoy it they did, for an eternity, or what seemed like such.

“Vision, I’m going to cum.” Wanda mewled some time later, both her arms wrapped around the strong form of her husband, a bit of sweat matting her brow. In fairness, Vision was more or less in the same position, groaning and huffing with exertion.

“What a coincidence, so am I!” He said, smiling at her in response. “Would you like to do it together?” 

“You know me so well.” Wanda said in answer, kissing Vision heatedly, who kissed back just as feverishly. As the duo approached their peak, they held each other close, looked into each other’s eyes, and then broke apart for just three seconds to whisper, in tandem-

“I love you.”

-and then they came. Kissing Wanda with the same love that he had at the altar, Vision hilted himself inside of Wanda and came, pushing the beautiful woman over the edge. Mewling at the sensation of being filled, Wanda lost herself in the arms of her beloved husband, connecting with him on a deeper level as they were swept away by their pleasure. The beautiful gem in Vision’s head glowed softly in the light of the bedroom, as Wanda’s hands came alive with scarlet energy, tethering the couple to each other on an intimate, deep level that only they could possibly explore. They were dancing a dance only they knew, moving to a melody of their own composition that only they could hear.

“Oh, Vision…” Wanda murmured, once she’d come back to the physical plane and the world was no longer just her and Vision. “...I love you so much.” She smiled a soft, weary smile at her husband and let her head rest against his shoulder, happy and safe in the arms of the man who’d given her everything she could possibly desire.

“And I love _you_ so much, Wanda.” Vision crooned, kissing Wanda and gently holding her close. “I love you so much.” He gently held her for a moment longer, and then he gently set her down on the bed. “And now we get to spend our first night as a married couple, here, in our own bed.” 

“Preferably without our clothes on…” Wanda teased, and Vision took her hand.

“Allow me.” He said, closing his eyes and concentrating, and then Wanda’s wedding dress seemed to simply just fall away from her, the suit Vision wore falling away as well. “Much better, wouldn’t you say?” He said, as she realized he had allowed her to phase through her dress, simplifying the undressing process.

“That it is, though I’m surprised you didn’t just do that earlier.” Wanda teased, rolling to the side and using her powers to set their clothes somewhere else, before pulling up a blanket and inviting Vision to join her under the sheets. 

“Well, a man has to keep _some_ secrets hidden for his wife to discover.” Vision teased back, before cuddling up to Wanda, their heads resting on a large, comfy pillow. “And I look forward to letting you discover them all.”

“Tomorrow, my love.” Wanda said, kissing Vision. 

“Yes, tomorrow.” Vision chimed back, snuggling with his wife, making sure she was safe and warm.

And together, they drifted off, dreaming of a bright new future.

//

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep-_

Clicking the alarm off with a clumsy, outstretched hand, Wanda awoke and yawned softly. “Good morning, Viz…” She mewled, a sleepy smile on her face. “...time to start the day-”

And the smile vanished.

This was not the house her husband had carried her into, the large and spacious, lavishly decorated bedroom was gone, replaced with a small bedroom that was spartan in appearance. “Vis?” Wanda asked, looking around for any sign of her husband, but Vision didn’t appear, only empty silence meeting her words. Her gaze finally fell upon a photo of her and Vision, one that had been taken before...before the world fell down around them…before _he_ had torn Wanda’s world asunder in front of her and...and...

...and then the memories came back.

_Wanda...we are out of time._

_I love you._

_You took everything from me._

_I don’t even know who you are._

_You will._

_I wish there was a way...that I could let her know...that we won, we did it._

_She knows...they both do._

Vision was dead. He hadn’t married her in a lavish ceremony and taken her to an equally lavish home, he hadn’t made love to her and smiled that smile of his at her, he hadn’t gotten on his knees to give her a ring of his own design, he hadn’t held her in his arms and told her how much he loved her, he hadn’t...he hadn’t...he…

...he was _gone._

Staggering out of her bed, Wanda stumbled into the bathroom and shakily managed to clean herself up, before stumbling into her small kitchen. She tore open the pantry with manic fervor and with muscle memory alone guiding her, fumbled for the little basket on the top shelf, the little basket that held a bottle she’d never touched before. A single bottle of Sokovian wine that had been gifted to her by Vision years ago, when their world was whole and their future was bright. Dragging it back upstairs, she fumbled through the medicine cabinet and retrieved a bottle of sleeping pills that she’d been prescribed after Sokovia fell. It was probably expired, or something, but it was full, and that was all that mattered. Walking back to her bed, Wanda snatched up the photo, set it down next to her, and used her powers to pop open both the bottle of wine and the bottle of pills. Haphazardly dumping a smattering of pills into one hand, the colorfully-coded things seeming to mock her with how bright and happy their hues were, Wanda picked up the now-open bottle of wine with the other, trying--and failing, to stem the tears that now flowed freely from her eyes.

The world was cold and cruel, it had taken everything from her, everything but her life, and even then it had done that for a while. And that...well, soon enough, it wouldn’t matter, oh, it wouldn’t matter at all. 

_Nothing_ would matter.

“Hang on Vis, I’m coming.” Wanda murmured to the empty air, before tossing the pills into her mouth and following it up with tasteless wine. This cycle repeated, over and over and over, until there were no pills left to be swallowed, no wine left to be imbibed, no tears left to cry, no breath left to draw. There was nothing left to be hollowed out, taken away and broken apart, no bonds to be shattered by cold interlopers, no hearts to be broken in front of horrified lovers, simply put, there was nothing left for a cold and unfeeling universe to tear apart. 

Nothing left at all.

//

_“We are an unusual couple, you know?” Wanda said, as she took a seat on the couch._

_“Oh, I don’t think that was ever in question.” Said Vision, doing the same._

_The happy couple turned towards some unseen camera, and smiled a smile for all the world to see._

_...and they lived happily ever after._

//

//

**Author's Note:**

> Written entirely to the upbeat tune of "When It Falls", from the RWBY soundtrack.


End file.
